


Somethings Take Time

by LesbianKJ



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Issues, Past Character Death, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: A tragedy leaves Lin Beifong taking custody of her sixteen-year-old sister, Suyin.





	1. Where It All Started

The man flew over her shoulder and collapsed onto the ground with a groan. She rose with a smirk on her face, and she began dusting herself off as a pretense of thinking that she was done with her training, even though she knew that there was still one more that she needed to defeat. She stretched and yawned as she started to head for the door.

"Well, if that's it," she started. 

But before she could actually leave, she felt the presence of her opponent and she turned around and got into her stance. He, immediately, lunged at her as she skillful dodged his attack. She turned again and instantly found him again, this time he waited and they circled each other, looking for the other weakness. They paused briefly, eyes firmly on the other before she released a series of punches. He blocked each and every one of them, even her powerful right uppercut before he went on the offense. As he did before she blocked, dodged, and finally maneuvered out the way to kick him down. He collapsed on the ground and she stood over him triumphantly. Just as Lin Beifong was going to claim victory, she looked up and her smile dropped at the time. A memory from this morning coming to her.

_"Lin, don't forget to pick me up at 6," Suyin said._

_The older girl rolled her eyes. "I won't. I'll see you at 6."_

It was 8:15.

Suddenly, Lin found herself on her back and pinned down by her opponent, Amon Noatak. She tried to push him off her but with no prevail. 

"Better luck next time," He said, " _Rookie._ "

Lin narrowed her eyes at him as he loosen grip and stood to move out the way so that she could get off the floor. Their mentor, Hung Daisake, appeared before them. Lin glanced at the clock again and she hoped that the evaluation would be quick, after all, her sister has been waiting for her for two hours.

"Amon, excellent work," Hung said. "You may go. Lin could you stay for a moment?"

 _Fuck._ She thought as she kept a neutral face.

"Of course."

* * *

 " _I won't forget,"_ Suyin mocked her sister. "It's 8:15 and you're nowhere in sight."

The sixteen year old Beifong sat on the steps of Zaofu Dance Academy. It was totally dark outside and the temperature had dropped considerably low, leaving the girl to zip up her jacket and attempt to gain some kind of warmth. The attempt was proven to be fruitless as she still felt the chill of the fall breeze. Grumbling under her breathe, she reached for her phone, knowing that it was her fault that she was freezing her butt off. A pair of capris with a low-cut t-shirt and a jock jacket wasn't at all suitable for mid-October but then again she wasn't expecting to be sitting in the cold for two hours. 

Suyin went to her messages and pulled Kya. There was a new notification for her that she must've missed as she tried to keep, or rather, get warm.

_Kya: Has Lin come and pick you up, yet?_

_Suyin: Still a no show._

_Kya: Do you want me to come and pick you up?_

Suyin's finger hovered the keyboard as she mulled over her options. It would take Kya, twenty minutes tops to drive over to Zaofu and drop her off at home which was the option that she was leaning for until she actually consider the other option. If Suyin was going to accept the first option then she knew that she would immediately go to bed and they would act like the incident never happened until they get into a heated argument that involved throwing insults and past mistakes that left cuts so deep that they would stop talking to each other for a week.

Suyin had only been living with Lin for five months and she was already tired of this routine. 

_Suyin: No, I've waited this long. I can wait a few more._

_Kya: Alright, well, call me when she comes._

_Suyin: okay._

She backed out of her and Kya's messages and she scrolled down to her sister's name and clicked on their messages. Suyin tapped on the text her sister, she had found herself hesitating. Lin was probably on her way, anyway. Like she had told Kya, she could wait a few more minutes after waiting for two hours. 

A sighed escaped her lips as she put away her phone and stuffed her hands into her pockets. What had she really expected from her sister? From a young age Lin had made it perfectly clear that becoming a police was first and foremost and everything else came second, including their family. What was left of it anyways. Suyin pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to ignore the bitterness in her thoughts.

"Uh, hey?"

A voice above Suyin caused her to tilt her head up and she took a sharp intake. The voice belong to a gorgeous girl with long black hair, that was thrown over her left shoulder. It was too dark to see the color of her eyes and, well, the only thing that Suyin could tell from her was that she was wearing a hoodie with jeans and tennis shoes. So maybe it was a bit too soon to be calling her gorgeous but Suyin had a feeling that she was.

"Hello," Suyin said.

She shifted over so that she could get a better look at the girl.

"What are you doing here at. . ."

The girl pulled out her phone from her pocket to check the time.

"8:30?"

Suyin sighed. "Waiting for my sister."

"Oh. For how long?"

"Two hours." 

"Yikes," the girl said.

"Exactly."

With that Suyin resumed her position of facing the road, her legs drawed up to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees. The girl didn’t leave nor she did she make a move to sit down. Silence had settled over them and the need to get rid cause Su to let out a loud sigh. She turned back to the girl and pat at the step beside. Wordless, the girl took the offer and sat down and Su could see that she was right about her assumption. The barest hint of a smile formed on her face as she searched for something to say.

“So...what made you stop and talk to me?”

The girl shrugged, her hands stuffed in the hoddie’s pocket. “I take a run around this time and you’re the first person, I’ve seen just sitting here.”

“You know curiosity killed the cat,” Suyin said.

The girl offered a crooked smile. “But satisfaction brought it back.”

This caught Su by surprised and she out a small chuckle.

“Alright, touche. My name is Suyin, by the way.”

“Kuvira.”

Su turned her body slightly so that she could offer her hand for Kuvira to shake, the girl hesitated for a moment before she accepted Su's outstretched hand. Her fingers were cool to the touched but Su was willing to bet that her hand was downright freeezing and they gave a shake. As they let go, Su felt the roughness of Kuvira's knuckles and she found herself wanting to linger there. Wanting to know the story behind them before she forced herself to let go. Kuvira put her hand back and into her hoodie pocket and gave Su a small smile that Suyin returned. This setted a mood to start a conversation that was surprisingly comfortable. Suyin found out quickly that they both went to Republic City High School and that Kuvira knew Korra and Asami.

“How could I not know them?” She had asked.

“Fair point.”

And they talked some more about movies and tv shows. Eventually, Suyin tells Kuvira something outrageous that she did, her hands waving about and her voice raised and dropped at different parts. This part was inevitable, since all Suyin did was tell stories. Korra and the rest of them affectionately called her the storyteller. She usually only told one story when meeting somebody but Kuvira was so captivated with the story and responsive that she ended up telling another one. As she winded down from the second story, her phone rang.

She went to receive it and looked to see that the caller ID was Lin. Her smile slowly dwindled as she accepted the call and brought it to her ear.

“Lin, it’s 9:15, where are you?”

_“On my way. I’ll be there in five minutes.”_

Five minutes?

“Are you driving?” Suyin asked.

_“Of course, Su, how else as I supposed to come get you?”_

Suyin ignored Lin’s sarcastic remark. Instead, she tried to slow down her fast beating heart and tried to stop the spike of panic from ring. She was completely aware of Kuvira’s eyes on her, the fact that her fingers had tightened their grip on her leg, and that she had gone quiet for way too long.

_“Su are you-”_

“I’m fine.” Suyin said, quickly. “I see you in five.”

Then she hung up and flip the phone face down. She took a deep breathe and let it go, pushing back the feeling of unease that she felt. Suyin waited for the inevitable _“are you okay?”_ but it never came. Instead, Kuvira started another conversation and it took a moment for Suyin join in and by the time she did, Lin’s car pulled up to the Academy.

“Thank you for waiting with me,” Suyin said as they both stood up.

Kuvira shrugged. “It wasn’t a big deal. I had nothing to do.”

Suyin paused wanting to say more but also knew that Lin was waiting for her. Which she should since she was outside in the cold for three hours. She bit her lip, contemplating before she changed her mind. There was no need to start something so late at night.

“Well. I hope I see you around,” Suyin said, as she started towards Lin’s car.

Then she turned around and missed Kuvira’s quiet _“me, too.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home was tense and silent, an attempt to start a conversation, earlier, was botched immediately. Lin supposed that she deserved it for being so late but that didn't stop her from worrying about the mystery girl. She knew every single one of Su's friends and the girl in the dark green hoodie didn't any bells but at the moment she knew that Su would be difficult and she would learned nothing about Hoodie Girl. 

"Oh shit," Su blurted out.

"What?"

Lin sneaked a glance at Suyin, to see the girl pulling out her phone and clicking on a contact. In the silence of the car, Lin rolled her eyes as the phone rang for a moment before there was a distant  _hello._

"Hi Kya, I just wanted to let you know that Lin just picked me up."

_"Just now?"_

"Yeah, we're heading home now."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lin watched as Suyin leaned back into her seat as she pulled her knees to her chest. She, then, rest her chin on top of her knees as she continued talking to Kya. Lin listened to bits and pieces of the conversation as she drove down the road.

". . .the dance is alright, I suppose, we could do more. . . no I didn't get the lead this time but Asami did, and she deserved it. She works as hard as I do, at least it wasn't Naheeba, she's never at practice and yet she still gets parts."

The conversation made Lin feel slightly bad that she never asked Suyin these things. Most of their conversations were always stiff and awkward, about school or if they wanted to have dinner for the night. They were rarely in the same, complete strangers when they were. Suyin spent most of her time with friends, school, and dance while she spent most of her time at the gym and the Police Academy.

"I could put you on speaker if you want to talk to Lin."

That sentence caused Lin to look at Suyin, who was looking at her rather smug and she even mouthed the words, ' _you're in trouble."_  

 _"Brat."_ Lin mouthed back, before she bought her attention back to the road.

Suyin stuck out her tongue but her smug look dropped as she muttered an ' _okay.'_

 _"_ She said that she'll  call you when we get home," Su said.

Lin let out a grunt and gave Su nothing to work with, even though she dreaded the conversation. Her first time picking up her sister was an ultimate fail. A two hour late fail and Lin would be lucky if Kya didn't lecture her more than 30 minutes. 

Su said goodbye and hung up the phone and they succumbed back to silence. It shouldn't have been so hard to come up with a conversation  _with her sister_ and yet. . . 

"Do you want to have pizza for tonight?"

"It's not like anything else is open," Su muttered.

A flash of irritation went through Lin but she bit her tongue and headed towards the nearest pizza place to the house. They ordered a large with mushrooms, bacon, and pepperoni. The rest of the ride home was just as silent as the first and when they arrived home, Suyin got out of the car with the pizza box and her book-bag and slammed the door. Lin stayed in the car for a moment and praised herself for not once snapping at the girl, these last five months were really building up her tolerance for Suyin's teenage moody bullshit.

"God, what is up with you and all this waiting? You would think that those three hours would be enough." Su said.

"Two hours."

"Um, no, it was three hours." Su said, "you were supposed to be there at six and you got there at nine. Six plus three equals nine, you were three hours late."

Her early thought about being tolerant of Su's bullshit was immediately revoked and her new thought was that she was amazed how she hadn't killed her sister, yet. She unlocked the door and Su went in first and walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza down on the counter. Lin had really expected her to grab her slices of pizzas and head into her room for the night but the girl lingered in the kitchen. Of course, the night couldn't just be over.

"What is it, Su?" Lin sighed.

"I-" Su paused.

"You've been sassing me since the moment you got into the car but you have nothing to say now?" 

Suyin glared at Lin but she was beyond caring, it was too late for patience, especially having to give up during the car ride.

"I don't want to pick me up from practice anymore."

"Oh, come on, it was my first time picking you up. You can't really expect me to get it right the first time."

"No," Suyin admitted. "But I do expect you to give me a heads up or something. Call me or text me! Is it really hard to say ' _Sorry Su but I'm going to be a little late because my mentor is holding me to extra hour_ s'. Then I could've been like ' _Oh okay Lin, well I can always get Asami to come back to get me or contact Kya.'_ And we wouldn't be at this situation at- Su pulled out her phone- 10:37!"

Lin rubbed her forehead, she could feel a headache coming on.

"I-you're right, that's what I could have done but I forgot."

"Of course, you did! How long did it take you to realize that you had a little sister to pick up? A little sister, I might add, that was freezing her ass off!"

Lin was really too tired to be having this argument but she tried to anyway.

"Well, maybe you should have dress for the weather."

"Are you serious right now?" Su exclaimed. "Are you blaming my choice of outfit, instead of apologizing. Alright fine, let's go there. I am dressed for the weather but do you know what happens when the sun goes down? It gets cold and the longer the sun is down the colder it gets. So I was dressed for the day but not for the night because I thought you were going to pick me up. Was I supposed dress like you were going to forget about me?"

Grudgingly admitting to herself that Su had a point, she closed the pizza box and turned around so that she could put it in the refrigerator. Her thoughts at the moment were scrambled unable to convey what she wanted to say without infuriating Su farther. She could discuss strategy and politics and even sports but civil conversation with Su was not in her system, even with Su having every right to be upset. Right now she wanted to snap at her sister and that was only because she was really sick of Su's sarcastic remarks. 

"I don't even understand why you even took a sudden interest in wanting to pick me up! Not to mention it's a bit of an inconvenience to you since it's out your way to come get me! Asami has always been my ride to and from school, from practice even before-"

Lin quickly turned around, and glared at Su so harshly that it cut the girl off. The one thing that Lin absolutely hated when arguing with Su, is that she always went too far and she never realized how deeply she cut a person until it was too late. It was best that Su didn't take that turn into dangerous territories. She dared her sister to finish her sentence, to throw that low blow but the girl wisely looked away and stared at her feet. 

"I had a ride and it never interfere with your schedule but this sudden change of heart of yours, do mess with it," Su said,"We tried it your way and it failed, so it's best to go back to way things have been."

Lin looked down at the counter and realized that when she turned around, she had gripped it way too tightly, her knuckles turning white. She knew that she should offer, at least an explanation but it got caught in her throat. This was typically the time where Lin would shut down and say something that would've led to a bigger argument but one look at Su told her that she wasn't looking for a fight, she was legitimately frustrated. At least, at this moment, that had something in common: they were both frustrated at Lin.

She forced herself to lessened her grip on the counter, and watched as her knuckles slowly gained color.

One day it won't be so hard to do this, to have a heart-to-heart with her sister.

"I really don't have to explain for myself to you," Lin started. "But just know that I will still pick you up every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Su opened her mouth to protest but one look at Lin's face made her close it and storm into her room and slammed the door. Lin let out a long sigh as she leaned heavily against the counter. she dropped her face into her hands as she rubbed her brow. She stayed there for a minute to called herself before she lift up and head to her bedroom. Her phone rang just as she reached her door and she answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

 _"Three hours, Lin_?" Kya hissed.

Lin groaned.

* * *

The next morning, Suyin got up and started to get dressed for the day. She pulled on skinny jeans, knee-high black boots, and a dark green sweater. She headed to her jewelry box and took a dark green ring and slide it on her right pointer finer before she reached for her necklace. Su stared at it for a moment as her finger traced over the diamonds that were embedded into the golden metal. The chain was big enough that she could pull over her head and it rested on chest.

Suyin, then, pulled her hair into a bun and left some of it down for a bang. On her way out her room, she grabbed her book-bag and headed to the kitchen. Lin was already there and still in her pajamas, eating a bowl of cereal, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Morning, dear sister of mine, can you throw m an apple." Suyin asked.

Lin reached over to the fruit bowl on the counter and threw it at her while still eating her cereal. Suyin, not expecting it, barely and she gave Lin an affronted look.

"That could've hit me in the face!"

Lin rolled her eyes. "I didn't even throw it that high  _to hit_ you in the face. Besides you knew that I was going to throw it at you."

Suyin narrowed her eyes at her and bit into the apple as she admitted defeat. The inevitable silence came in and made her shift from foot to foot and she looked out the window. She wonder where Asami, anyway, to save her from the awkwardness? She always had a knack of appearing when Su was place in an uncomfortable situation, saving her from attempting to make the situation better. Honestly, with the fail attempts that she had this should have stopped her from trying but atlas. . .

"How did your talk with Kya go?"

She didn't meant it as a taunt but it came out that way, anyway, and Lin looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well, after you text-" Lin paused, waiting for Su to deny it.

She didn't and so Lin continued.

"She was going on and on about how I shouldn't have left you there for so log and a lot could've happened in those three hours."

Su narrowed her eyes slightly with her head tilted cautiously, knowing that Lin was leading up to something.

"Yeah, I could've been kidnapped or something."

"You could have. I'm glad that you've agreed it that sentiment which leads on to my next question, who was that girl you were talking to last night? When I came to pick you up?"

Su choked on the piece of that she was chewing. Her eyes widen as she hit her chest a couple to swallow it.

She  _got_ to learn to shut her mouth sometimes. 

"Uh, um. . ."

She felt her face grow hot as she tried to come up with a lie or a way to deflect the question. Su knew that if she gave Lin, the girl's first name, then she would want her last name, what she do, etc. and she couldn't offer any of that. Thankful, her guardian angel, Asami Sato, pulled into the driveway and honked the horn which saved her from digging herself in a bigger hole.

"Oh, Asami's here!" Su exclaimed. "I got to, you know, go."

She rushed towards the door and before she could run out the door, Lin called after her.

"Don't think I won't bring this up later."

_Shit._

Suyin ran to Asami's car, opened the door and slide in.

"Alright, I need your help."

The young heiress raised her eyebrow and backed out of the driveway. By now, Asami was used to Suyin's schemes and quirks and she took it all in strive. It usually depended on how big the issue was. 

"So yesterday, Lin was late on picking me up, three hours late." Suyin started.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah and while I was waiting on her, this girl came up to me and we talked until Lin got there."

Asami quickly glance at her, the corner of her lip twitched into a small smirk.

"I got it now, Lin's curious but you know nothing about the girl and-"

"I know  _somethings_ about her," Suyin said, defensively .

"Oh? And what's that?" Asami teased.

"Her name is Kuvira and she goes to our school, and, uh, I think she might be a boxer or something."

"You think?"

"Well, I didn't ask her! Her knuckles were all bruised and stuff when I shook her hand."

Asami shook her head as she laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Su, she probably likes to fight or something."

"Okay, that part is irrelevant." Su said, waving her hand dismissively. "The important part is that I need to find this girl and save my ass."

"It's never a dull day with you."

Suyin smiled at her.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

Asami pulled up into the students' parking lot of Republic City High School and turned off the car. Suyin was still for a moment, her mind racing for all the ways she could meet this Kuvira again. The likelihood of the girl actually going to her school was small and even then, she was searching through 900 kids for one girl that could be anywhere. There was also the factor that Kuvira could be absent for the day or she was a senior that didn't have first period and had a very short schedule. She would have fourth period though, every student had to have that. . .

"What are you plotting?" Asami teased.

"I'm merely trying to figure out how I'm going to find, Kuvira," Suyin said.  "But not to worry, I'll have it all figure out before the first bell."

"I have no doubt about that," Asami sighed as she reached over to grab her purse. "Let's get inside."

Just before they exited the car, Asami pop the trunk so that she could get her book bag while Suyin waited patiently. They then walked to the entrance way of RCH and talked about their schoolwork and upcoming projects. Almost immediately as they reached their table, Korra greeted them both with a bear hug with Mako and Bolin right behind her. Su returned the tight-hug before wiggling out of it so that she could place her book bag onto the table. She turned to Bolin and Mako and they exchanged good mornings. Behind her, Korra and Asami shared a quick kiss.

"Oh look at the love birds," Bolin cooed. 

Korra rolled her eyes and pushed Bolin away causing the younger boy to stumble and look at her with innocent eyes.

"What?"

"You know what. . ."

Before the two could get into their playful banter, Asami stopped them and nodded to Suyin, who had found interest in her necklace. 

"Earth to Suyin," Bolin said, waving a hand in front of her face. "What's on your mind?"

Suyin blinked once and shrugged, her mind still trying to find a way to find Kuvira. Bolin knitted his eyebrows in confusion and turned to Asami for an explanation. 

"Su has a little dilemma, that we need to solve by the end of the day."

"The end of the school day?" Mako asked. "Who are we looking for?"

Suyin bit her lip, wondering how she should go about this. The drive to school made it very clear that Lin was right and had every right to be worried. She was talking to a stranger  _in the dark_ but the damaged was done and now she had to find a way to save her ass. Her friends looked at her expectantly as she looked around the cafeteria in hopes of finding the mystery girl. Through that was probably fruitless too since all she remembered was Kuvira's green eyes.

"Okay, so you guys know how Lin is about who I'm friends with." Suyin started.

"Of course," Korra snort. "The way she acts around Varrick is a testimony."

"Not to mention, she doesn't like you either," Mako said.

Korra pouted. "The feeling is mutual."

"Anyways," Suyin said, bringing the attention back to her. "Last night I met this girl and we talked for a hour, waiting for Lin-"

"Lin was an hour late?" Boliin asked.

"Try three hours."

"Oh." Korra, Mako, and Bolin winced as this and Suyin gave a look a like 'I know.'

"So. . .Lin saw you with this girl, asked you about her and you have nothing, right?" Mako asked.

"No, I know somethings." Suyin said.

"A name, that could or could not be the girl's real name, and that she may or may not go to Republic City with us." Asami added.

"Oh, that solves everything," Mako said sarcastically.

Suyin flipped him off.

"Well, when I find the girl, I hope you and Asami are ready to buy me some chocolate chip cookies for lunch," Suyin said.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. What's your plan?"

Suyin went quiet for a moment, still searching for a solution when it hit her.

"Because we have yearbook class, and they have everybody's fourth period."

"None of us have yearbook as a class," Korra pointed out.

Korra had a point but they did know somebody that  _was_ in Yearbook. Suyin looked at Korra with an innocent look, waiting for the other girl to realize what she was asking. The taller girl looked at her confused for a moment before it hit her and she started to shake her head.

"No, nope, I will not talk to Tahno."

"Oh, come on! This one favor-"

"I don't even her name."

"It's Kuvira!"

Korra opened her mouth to retort but it quickly died off her lips as a girlish squeal pierce the air. A few students plus Suyin, Korra, Mako, and Asami turned to face Bolin.

"Judging by that noise, you heard of her?" Mako asked.

Bolin stared at his brother and friends in disbelief. 

"You can't be serious! You've guys never heard of Kuvira Burman?"

"We wouldn't be looking at you like you were crazy, if we did,"  Asami said.

Korra pointed at Asami to showed that she agreed. On the other hand Suyin perked up and looked at Bolin with a big smile on her face.

"Wait, does she go to this school?"

"Yes, of course, she's one of our best boxers in our school," Bolin said. "After your sister! After your-"

"I got it," Suyin cut in.

She looked away briefly, caught up in her thoughts as Asami, Korra, and Mako glared at the sophomore as he flinched away and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"That works actually," Su muttered. "They'll have something in common, something to talk about. Do you know her fourth period?"

Bolin shook his head and the girl turned back to Korra, hopefully.  

"I said no, Su!"

Suyin pouted and looked at Korra from under her lashes and the other girl flushed and looked away. The shorter girl, not taking no for an answer, pulled Korra towards and leaned so that Korra could get a sight of her pleading puppy face expression. 

"Come on, please, I thought we were friends!" Su whined. "All you have to do is ask Tahno is, what is Kuvira Burman's fourth period."

"No! Ask Mako to do it." 

Before Su could even turn her head, Mako was already shaking his head. "That is a no go, he literally hates my guts."

Suyin threw her hands in the air and looked at Asami for help. The heiress chuckled, and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and too gave her a pleading look.

"Please?"

"Oh not you too," Korra groaned.

"It'll be the last time I'll ask you to talk to Tahno, I swear!"

"You said that last time." 

"I mean it this time!  If I do, you can. . .um, I don't know, you guys help me out here!"

The moment the words came out of her mouth, she regretted it especially when she noticed the way Mako was looking at her.

"If Su does it again, then you  don't have to join her with her work-out with Lin." He offered.

Suyin forced down the 'No' that was threatened to bubble out as she turned to glare at Mako, who was smirking at her amusingly. She turned back to Korra to see that the other girl's face had brightened up at the thought, not that Su could blame her, Lin's workouts were brutal.

"Yeah," Suyin said with a force smile. "A whole month too."

Korra let out a laugh of surprise. "Wow, you must be really desperate."

"You have no idea."

* * *

First and Second period had blended together because Suyin's mind was stuck on meeting Kuvira again. Virtually, she knew nothing about her, only her name and that she was a Boxer (like she rightly assumed). . .and that was about it. The things they talked about last night were movies and TV shows, and when they moved from that topic Suyin had completely taken over. The two stories that Su had shared with Kuvira was the misadventures of her and her friends, and then after the call with Lin, Kuvira had taken over. Unfortunately, Su had to admit that she hadn't been paying much attention. 

While students around her were doing classwork, she was busy writing ideas and topics to bring up to Kuvira when they met again. She found each and every one of them stupid but she still couldn't find herself to wing this interaction. The fact that she had to go through yearbook  _just_ so that she could get Kuvira's fourth period was a bit too much even for her. She didn't even have to seek out Kuvira, at all, she could've lied about knowing her and gotten some random girl to pretend to be her and that would've been it. If she had to be honest with herself, then she would admit that she was intrigued by the girl and wanted to know better. How the girl managed to do that in the hour they talked made Suyin shake her head. 

"Suyin Beifong!"

The girl blinked once and looked up and realized that the whole class was looking at her. She smiled sheepishly as the teacher narrowed his eyes at her.

"This isn't daydreaming class, Suyin, and you can't stay focus then I will send you to ISS. Do you understand?"

The class snickered and Su felt her face grow hot.

"Yes, sorry." Su mumbled.

The rest of second period went by smoothly, Mr. Williams not calling out her name once (she couldn't get another ISS, Lin seemed very serious about taking away her telescope). She still didn't have a clue what was happening by the time the bell rang but that was mostly all the time, anyway. Suyin exited out of the classroom and hurried to her third period class before pausing and turning to head to Korra's second period class. She could not wait on for the other girl to come into the classroom and tell her. Su caught sight of her with her girlfriend and she rushed towards them. Asami was the first to see her but she had no time to warn Korra as Su grabbed her arm and shook it. 

"What did he say?" Su demanded.

"We have the same third period, couldn't you've waited?"

"No!"

Asami laughed and Su sent her a glare before she turned back to Korra, waiting for her response.

"Come on, Korra, don't leave me hanging here." Su whined, her grip on Korra's arm tightened.

"Ugh, fine. Korra's fourth period is weightlifting."

"Well, of course, she's a boxer. It's required," Su muttered. "Do you know if weightlifting has first or second lunch?"

"No and I know that Tahno wouldn't know that off the top of his head, either," Korra said. "Looks like you're going to have to find that out yourself."

Suyin sighed loudly at this and her mind went at work again. She could rush down there after third period and in that small window rush to lunch or she could go during third period which sounded better than the first option.

"You guys, I hope you guys are ready to meet Kuvira." Suyin said.

"Can't wait," Asami said.

They departed once they reached Korra and Su's third period. Su waited halfway through the class before she asked Mrs. Hayashi if she could go the guidance counselor. The teacher asked for her agenda which she had already filled out and then she was out the door. She walked down the stairs, passed the cafeteria and headed down the Athletic Wing. She checked in the gym first to see if the weightlifting class had headed in there yet but found it empty and she headed to the room. When she entered the room, music immediately hit her ears and the room had ten guys on varies equipment, exercising. Coach Toza was off to the side watching his class and Suyin hurried over to his side. 

"Coach Toza!" 

The older man turned to face her and he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Beifong, what are you doing here, instead of being in class?"

"Um, my guidance counselor sent me here. She said that you have Kuvira Burman in this class?"

Suyin looked around as if to look for her and then she turned back to him, equally as confused.

"I have her for next period, what is it?" 

"I'm her tutor," Su blurted out. "Starting today, in fact-"

"She's finally getting help in science?" He asked.

 _Oh thank god._ Su thought as she nodded her head.

"She's our best boxer, so you know, we would like for her to be able to keep boxing," Su said.

He nodded.

"So, I was wondering if you mind, handing her my number?" Su continued. "So I would be able to contact her and we could set up a schedule for tutoring."

"Not at all," Coach Toza said.

After asking around for a bit, Suyin got a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her number and then handed it to Coach Toza.

"Tell Lin, I said hi." He called after her.

"Will do."

Suyin took out her phone and pulled up her group chat with her friends.

 **TheBestBeifong:** Mission accomplish you guys!

 **Bo-time:** Great! When are we meeting her?

 **TheBestBeifong:** probably by seventh period.

 **Badass-Allstar:** Good, now hurry back to class. Mrs. Hayashi wondering where u at.

 **TheBestBeifong:** I'm coming, I'm coming.

 **Grumpy Cat:** You went during 3rd period? How did you manage to do that?

 **TheBestBeifong:** Talk to Coach Toza. Apparently Kuvira needs a tutor for science.

 **Grumpy Cat:**???

 **TheBestBeifong:** Oh that's not what you ask. I told Mrs. Hayashi that I needed to go to guidance.

 **Grumpy Cat:** smh. Well thankfully teachers don't ask to see proof that you went somewhere.

 **Sato-Heiress:** Lol. Anyway, that's right up your alley. How convenient.

 **TheBestBeifong:** I know right!

 **Grumpy Cat:** Okay, you should be in class now and I would also want to point out that we're also in class, so stop texting us.

 **TheBestBeifong:** Okay but like you wrote that long ass sentence, so you're not too concern about class rn.

 **Badass-Allstar:** LMAO but seriously Mako's right, Mrs. H is getting annoyed.

 **TheBestBeifong:** Jeez, how long do they think it takes to talk to a guidance counselor?


End file.
